Rede Tupi (Brazil)
Logo descriptions by Wellmart3 Background: Rede Tupi was the first TV network in South America, that launched on September 18, 1950, and ended transmissions on July 18, 1980. It has been called to be the predecessor of Rede Manchete. 1st Logo(1950-1972) bandicam 2017-02-10 16-59-18-284.jpg Logo: We see a test screen, with an Indian head on top of it. We then see a character with a hat with TV antennae atop it. The face rotates, and winks. There is a circling transition to a female face with the same antenna hat as the previously mentioned character. FX/SFX: The faces on the test cards. Cartoon-esque animation. Music/Sounds: An overly dramatic fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to high. The weird animation based off test patterns and over-the-top music can be intimidating. But the face looks actually cute. But it is sometimes annoying. 2nd Logo(March 31, 1972-May 2, 1977, August 1, 1977-May 21, 1979) bandicam 2017-02-10 16-59-45-915.jpg Logo: On a white background, we see the Rede Tupi logo from the time (two squiggly lines in top of each other, with three balls: green, red and blue), and the text below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually an announcer that says "Este programa da Rede Tupi de televisão foi aprovado e liberado pelo serviço de censura federal para ser exibido neste horario (This Rede Tupi television program has been approved and released by the Federal Television Service to be displayed at this time). Availability: Again, extinct. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer might startle a few. 3rd Logo(1974-1975) Logo: On a black background we see two white lines with the three colored balls from before in between. The lines then twist into the squiggly forms of the logo, to form the result. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Limited animation. Music/Sounds: A weird theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The combination of the dark limited animation and weird music may not be well for some. 4th Logo(1972-1977) Logo: On a black background various spherical spinning patterns zoom out, as the squiggly lines from the logo from before zoom in as the text "REDE TUPI DE TELEVISAO" scrolls in. The spherical patterns zoom out to take place of the balls of the logo. These later turn into the corresponding ball's colors, and the background turns white with the logo completely formed. FX/SFX: The spherical patterns spinning zooming out, the logo zooming in, the text scrolling in. Cheesy Factor: The whole animation screams 70's, and it makes little sense. Music/Sounds: A strange string theme followed by a vibraphone-esque descending theme. This usually transitions into the 2nd logo. Availability: See before. Scare Factor: Medium to high, because of the very trippy, psychedelic nature of the animation and music. 5th Logo(1977-1979) Logo: We see a yellow light on a red background that switches to a lit up sign that says "REDE" in a wide bold font. The camera switches to "TUPI" in the same font as before, with another light. Finally, we see a sign that says "REDE TUPI" with lights around it. This cycle continues. FX/SFX: The camera switching. Cheesy Factor: The animation is too fast, and is rather "cheap". Music/Sounds: A five-note motif from Close Encounters of the Third Kind which is also heard in the 1983 Rede Manchete logo. It replays in a louder, lower pitch when the animation cycles. Availability: See above. Scare Factor: Low to high. The very jarring cut to the logo with the weird music and fast animation might scare a handful of viewers. 6th Logo(1979-1980) bandicam 2017-02-10 17-00-06-088.jpg Logo: We see three rounded quadrilaterals in the form of an abstract T. One shape has a blue outline, one has a red outline and the other has a green outline. This T zooms out with a trail. The green shape zooms in from the right after a transition. There is another transition, which has the red and blue shapes zooming up from the bottom. The logo is now complete, and faces the viewer with a generic flash. Variant: The earliest version of the logo had the logo spinning out with a trail, and then flashing. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The trailing. Somehow choppy Scanimation with many splices and hairs in the film. Music/Sounds:*The early version used gloomy vibraphone arpeggios. *The first months of the full logo's lifetime used part of the first 20 seconds from George Benson's "Breezin", consisting of a repeating flute flourish. *Later, it used a dramatic synth theme with a drumbeat, with the first synth note being more longer. This became the main theme. *It also used a somber synth theme. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor:*Medium to high for the early variant. The logo spinning, along with the lonely vibraphone music, can give many viewers chills. *Low for the flute music. It sounds quite nice, but the logo is still dark. *Medium for the later variant with the main theme. The music is suspenseful and becomes progressively louder, but this is a favorite of many. *Medium to high for the later variant. Some people have said that the music foresees the end of Rede Tupi with its sad music, along with the same animation. 7th Logo(July 18, 1980) Logo: Just the Rede Tupi logo from before, but outlined. No animation. We see a message over the logo (which is not a part of the actual logo, but this is the only time in which anyone has seen any instance of it on the television station): ATE BREVETELESPECTADORESAMIGOSDA REDE TUPI (See you soon, viewers. Friendsat Rede Tupi) This message displays the abrupt closing of the network. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Silence, of which abruptly ends a piece of gloomy-sounding music and a troubled announcer. Availability: See above. Scare Factor: None to medium. Those who changed the channel only to find this might have froze in confusion for a little while--this, continuing into static, might increase the scare factor for some. The announcer, message, and still logo also don't make this any better. Category:Brazil Category:1950